vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny for Your Thoughts
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' The session starts on the Tuesday following the previous session. Over the weekend Fate and Xand have been working on their Feast of Cold-Fires costumesFate is going as a goth fuck-boi and Xand is making a mermaid costume. Rocko has been working on making "Party Favors"A drug distilled from the mushrooms Wendy found in the forest. ., and continues to have night terrors. Dalius has spent his time watching the Feast preparations. Wendy spent her time socializing with her friends in The League of Amazing Shadows and the three new members of Team Corona. At the request of Dain she also gave him a new wolf tattoo. The group wakes up that morning and makes their way to the breakfast hall. After getting their meals, Dain, Dalius, and Xand sit at an empty table. Wendy and Rocko sit with Team Corona. Fate takes the closes seat he comes across and ends up sitting next to Kendra before realizing it. Kendra's group starts asking him if he "really did it", referring to rumors of him killing an entire armor of Fae-constructsThey are referring to the battle that took place at The Manticores Tail. .. Not really know what they are talking about he tries to play it off. They eventually get up and walk away not believing him, though Kendra states that she still believes him. As the teens eat their breakfast a few of the homunculus servants carrying mail bags enter and hand out letters, while Bernard gives Xand and Fate a care care packageXand receives a few bags of crab flavored chips, 10x strength skin moisturizer, a dozen of her favorite pastries, 8 books, and a stuffed seahorse. Fate receives a package of new underwear with the days of the week sewn into them, animal cookies, a Cloak of Billowing, and an arithmetic book for geniuses. to go with the letter. Each of the children take some time to write reply letters and send them off. Once breakfast is done they head to class with Nos. During class Fate gets reprimanded for asking for some pointers on how to dress since Nos seems to dress very gothy. Once class is over Team Phoenix return to their rooms. Rocko asks Wendy if she would be willing to test out his "party favors" and she happily obliges him. The drugs work and Wendy walks off to find Tess. A little ways down the hall Wendy finds Tess who was on her way to invite the group on a shopping expedition. Fate and Dalius decide to go to the library instead but the rest of the group joins Tess to go shopping. In the library the two look for books hoping to find information on code or code breaking. Fate seems to think that Ms. Crows notebookThis notebook was taken off of the corpse of Ms. Crow when she died. . is more than just the musings of an old woman. Fate is able to find two books, One is a fiction book on spy-craftA real world equivalent would be a James Bond book. and the other is "Finneous Shadow-dawns Book on Urban Cryptography"A book on thieves cant theorizing that some vandalism around the city may be secret communications.. As hard as he looks, Fate is unable to find any books written by Ms. Crow herself which seems weird since she was a 10 year tenured professor at the academy. Meanwhile Dalius had been looking for books on the history of codes and was able to find a book dating back to the founding of Palisade. The book talked of codes used to communicate with other provinces, which confuses him since Palisade is supposedly the only province of humanity on the entire planet. Meanwhile, Tess tells the rest of the members of Team Phoenix that she is taking them to a place where you can buy "Awesome Shit" but tells them we aren't allowed to tell anyone else about it. The shop she takes the group to is called Penny's. Upon entering the group is welcomed by an eccentric mystery man. Xand buys some blue/green fabric for her mermaid costume and Rocko buys a Heward's Handy Spice Pouch. Wendy speaks to the man and tell him that her mother is dying and asks if he has anything that could help her. He does have something that may help but is charging 300 gold which is to expensive for Wendy to afford. He does offer her a Mystery Key for 20 gold that may open doors for her that could contain greater riches, and she buys it. Dain who had been keeping to himself for the most part this entire time, cautiously approaches the man and asks him if he would be willing to pay if he could gather components for the man that are needed for creating the potions that the man sells. The shop owner tells him that he may call on Dain at some point, and if he can fulfill his request he wont regret it! As the group is leaving there is a commotion from behind. They hear the sound of a slamming door and running feet! They turn to see the shop owner yelling "Come back here you bastard or I'll skin you alive!", and a figure running by with a bundle cradled under their arm. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Dain Sarkas * Wendy * Dalius * Xand * Fate Silver * Rocko 'New' * Mystery Man 'Returning' * Kendra Labrys * Tess Bean Footnotes